<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>репетитор by shushusbaobei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731243">репетитор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei'>shushusbaobei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Sex in a public place mentioned, non-magic au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пэнси совершенно не понимает химию, поэтому Гермиона вынуждена помочь ей с подготовкой к итоговым тестам. если бы они занимались только химией..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>репетитор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О госпади боже, — нет, химия точно не её конёк. Пэнси Паркинсон в ней полный ноль, если не меньше, так и запишите. Спасибо, что урок всего раз в неделю, но всё равно, это же целых сорок пять минут, на которых ты сидишь и совершенно не понимаешь, почему у углерода возбужденное состояние* бывает чуть ли не чаще, чем у тебя.</p><p>Если начистоту, Паркинсон прогуливала. Причем настолько систематически, что профессор видел её пару раз от силы, а потому и вопросы по теме задавал сразу — потом выудить неуловимую троечницу из толпы учеников становилось невыполнимой задачей. И в конце концов, его терпение ожидаемо лопнуло..</p><p>— И вот теперь тебе придется заниматься со мной, потому что итоговая контрольная для всех одна, — Грейнджер свалила стопку учебников и пособий на стол.</p><p>Она всегда была крайне серьезна по отношению к учебе. Поэтому после первой же просьбы профессора помочь Пэнси подтянуть знания отправилась вместе с ней в читальный зал.</p><p>Кстати, если на то пошло, не то чтобы та была против: если заниматься с кем-то химией (на этих словах она вспомнила все постельные шутки, которые только можно придумать), то твоя девушка — идеальный вариант. Конечно, осознание того, что вместо учебы они могли заниматься чем-то более интересным, несколько омрачало.</p><p>«Что ж, ладно» — думала тем временем Грейнджер, попутно все четче понимая, что Пэнси до химии, как до луны пешком или, если повезёт, на автобусе в час пик. На счастье или несчастье, Гермиона знала Паркинсон достаточно хорошо, чтобы не заступорится на моменте «как замотивировать человека на изучение предмета, если ему побоку».</p><p>Она немного отодвинула стопку книг, чтобы наконец видеть лицо Пэнси, и сказала более сосредоточенно и строго, чем планировала:</p><p>— Начнём.</p><p>— Ага, начнём, — вторила ей Паркинсон, уже приготовив руку, на которую вот-вот должна упасть её заранее уставшая голова, как вдруг.. Вдруг почувствовала на колене чужую ладонь. Ладонь прерывисто поползла наверх, внезапно остановилась — она наконец вышла из оцепенения, услышав голос Гермионы:</p><p>— Смотри, сейчас прорешаешь цепочки превращений. Составишь реакции, а я их проверю, — открыв учебник, Грейнджер указала на нужную строчку, мол, вот что переписать нужно. Глаза Паркинсон забегали по латинским буквам, и через минуты две она уже было хотела начать ныть или возмущаться, что ничего не понятно, но ладонь, до того приятно отдававшая тепло её бедру, плавно передвинулась выше, попутно царапая кожу. В несомненно гениальной голове Паркинсон пазлы наконец собрались в одну картинку — тактика игры Грейнджер рассекречена. Но это, конечно, не означает, что Пэнси не хочет ввести пару своих правил и продолжить. С этими мыслями она берет на прицел сразу двух зайцев — одной рукой старательно выписывает бесконечные цифры-буквы-значки, а другую в то же время опускает под стол, нащупывает пальцами чужую ногу. Паркинсон ухмыляется, отмечая, что игра будет справедливой, ведь они обе в форменных юбках. Паркинсон косит взгляд на Грейнджер, отчего-то стремительно краснеющую. Она снова отпускает довольную улыбочку, продолжая писать что-то про гидроксид меди**.</p><p>Рука Пэнси, кажется, живет своей собственной жизнью — её пальцы описывают беспорядочные фигуры на внутренней стороне бедра Гермионы, затем застывают на месте, то ли просто продумывая следующее движение, то ли намеренно заставляя Грейнджер ждать. И она ждёт, покорно, беспрекословно, оставив свои попытки снова взять контроль над ситуацией в свои руки, в буквальном и переносном смысле.</p><p>[Х]</p><p>— Я за<em>кончила</em>, — произносит непринужденно Пэнси через минут десять, откладывая ручку в сторону. Она будто случайно выделяет ту часть слова, к которой самой Грейнджер хочется прибавить «не», потому что ладонь Паркинсон покоится прямо между её ног, остановив движение на самой неуместной ноте. А теперь в таком положении ей придется еще и проверять, что Пэнси там нарешала. Однако не успела Гермиона и взглянуть на тетрадь, как рука снова начала направлять пальцы под её нижнее бельё.</p><p>— Ты чего так покраснела? — наглость Паркинсон не имела предела.</p><p>«Спрашивать такое, зная, что сама же творит внизу»</p><p>В ответ ей Грейнджер только тихо выдохнула привычное только наедине «блять»</p><p>— Дорогая, ты что, ругаешься матом? — в голосе Пэнси открыто звучит насмешка, не злая, но от того не менее азартно вызывающая.</p><p>Паркинсон дразнит, останавливает движение пальцев, заставляя Грейнджер подстраиваться, снова ждать обещанного, кусать губы в немой попытке попросить того, чего в библиотеке просить точно не стоит.</p><p>Гермиона шумно выдыхает перед тем как снова робко вдохнуть воздух, пропитанный запахом старых книг, чернил и духов Пэнси, которые они накануне вместе выбирали в парфюмерном магазине.</p><p>Гермиона подается вперед, навстречу их маленькой тайне от библиотекаря, неоправданному риску ради удовольствия, сорванной подготовке к тестам и Пэнси, мягкой и принимающей её в состоянии эйфории, вызванном несомненно ею же.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Да, у углерода действительно бывает возбужденное состояние, тогда он может образовывать 4 ковалентных связи за счет 4 собственных неспаренных электронов и 4 электронов других атомов. Но это муть какая-то, просто для игры слов<br/>**«Голубой осадок? Не смешите, единственный, кто в голубом осадке — это Драко после ночи с этим Поттером»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>